


Littlest Pet Shop: Neue Abenteuer

by DoubleP1997



Category: Littlest Pet Shop
Genre: Custom Episodes, Gen, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleP1997/pseuds/DoubleP1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die junge Blythe, eine aufstrebende Modedesignerin und ihr Vater , der Pilot Roger Baxter ziehen in die große Stadt. Und ihre Wohnung liegt über dem ‚Littlest Pet Shop‘, einer Tagespension für Tiere aller Arten. Die Besitzerin Mrs. Twombly muss immer wieder gegen die Schließung des Ladens kämpfen. Gut, dass Blythe sich auf geheimnisvolle Weise mit den Tieren verständigen kann – denn nun helfen auch diese dabei, dass Mrs. Twombly immer Gäste hat. Und ab und an, da singen sie alle zusammen: der Spaniel Zoe Trent, der Gecko Vinnie Terrio, der Panda Penny Ling, die Äffin Minka Mark, das Stinktier Pepper Clark, der Manguste Sunil Nevla und der Igel Russell Ferguson. Jede Episode enthält ein Lied, welches ich selber geschrieben habe zu einem bereits existierenden Lied!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1 - Peppers verlorenes Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Eine Frage zuvor: Soll ich eine Episode in ein Kapitel packen? Also auch wenn es mehr als 20.000 Wörter hätte?

Es ist ein ganz normaler Tag im Littlest Pet Shop. Jede menge Kunden durchstöbern den Laden nach Angeboten, Schnäppchen und nützlichen Produkten für ihre pelzigen, gefiederten oder auch schuppigen Freunde. Mrs. Twombly steht an der Kasse und sortiert ein paar Tierleckerlis ein, die in einem Regal hinter ihr aufgereiht sind. Gerade füllt sie die Schachtel mit den "Dog Favorite Snack"-Leckerlis auf, als ein Kunde sie um Hilfe bittet. Ein kleines, blondhaariges Mädchen sucht eine Futterschale und eine passende Wasserflasche für ihren Hamster und Mrs. Twombly führt sie durch den Laden. 

Währenddessen sitzen die kleinen Tierchen gelangweilt in ihrem Tagescamp. Minka Mark, das kleine, sonst so hyperaktive, Künstleräffchen hängt nun schlapp an einem Reifen, direkt über ihrer Pandafreundin Penny Ling. Diese hält eine Bambusstange in ihrer linken Hand, von der sie hin und wieder ein Stück abbeißt und dieses langsam, aber nicht genüsslich, kaut und hinunterschluckt. Mit ihrer rechten Hand streift sie über den Boden, auf den sie die gesamte Zeit ihre Augen geworfen hat. Sunil Nevla und Vinnie Terrio stehen am Fenster und beobachten, wie immer wieder Kunden an diesem vorbeiziehen und boxen sich für jeden Kunden, der ein blaues oder rotes Kleidungsstück trägt, gegen den Oberarm. Gerade entdeckt Vinnie eine ältere Frau, die eine grünliche Hose, weiße Schuhe und eine rote Bluse trägt, und schlägt seinen Kumpel kraftlos und uninspiriert gegen den, in hellblaues Fell gehüllten, Oberarm, wobei er in einer monotonen Stimmlage: „Frau, rote Bluse", ausspricht. Der Manguste reagiert auf diesen Schlag mit einer ebenfalls monotonen Stimme: „Autsch... Sehr gut gesehen." Dabei reibt er sich die getroffene Stelle ,aber auch nur für wenige Sekunden. „Danke", entgegnet der grüne Gecko, ohne dabei seine Stimmlage abzuändern. Beide drücken gleichzeitig ihre Gesichter gegen die saubere Scheibe und seufzen, als wäre es einstudiert gewesen, punktgenau. Zoe Trent geht ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach und betrachtet ihr Spiegelbild im Wassernapf. Jedoch scheint auch diese Aktivität sie nun zu langweilen, da sie sich vor diesen gelegt hatte und immer wieder beinahe über dem ,mit Wasser gefüllten, Behälter einschläft. Pepper Clark, das Witze reißende und Streiche spielende Stinktier, liegt auf einer roten Decke in einem anderen Bereich des Tagescamps, in einem etwas dunkleren Raum, da sie dort besser schlafen kann. Dies tut sie auch seelenruhig und schnarcht immer wieder in ungleichmäßigen Abständen. Ihr Gummihuhn liegt neben der Decke auf dem Boden, zusammen mit einer roten Clownsnase und einer Bananenschale. Russell Ferguson steht bei den Futterbehältern und scheint von der Langeweile am Schlimmsten betroffen zu sein. Er führt eine Strichliste in der er die Anzahl der Futterbrocken zählt, die immer wieder aus der Öffnung der Behälter rieseln. „998 Futterkrümmel... 999 Futterkrümmel... 1000 Futterkrümmel... 1001-", flüstert er vor sich hin, stoppt jedoch seine Aufzählung und wendet sich von den Behältern ab. Genervt geht er in das Zentrum des Campes und brüllt: „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus! Mir ist langweilig!" Mit diesen Worten und dieser Lautstärke hat er die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Tierchen erregt, welche, einer nach den anderen, sich um ihn herum sammeln. Nur Pepper bleibt, in ihrer Traumwelt versunken, noch immer auf ihrer Decke liegend. „Russell? Geht es dir gut?", erkundigt sich Sunil und blickt seinen stacheligen Freund besorgt an. Auch Vinnie mischt sich ein und ergänzt die Worte seines Kumpels mit den seinen: „Du heißt doch ein bisschen Stille und Frieden durchaus willkommen. Bist du etwa krank?" Der orange Igel dreht sich zu den beiden Jungs um und seufzt leise. „Ich mag die Ruhe ja auch Vinnie. Aber diese Stille ist einfach unerträglich! Es ist zu ruhig, zu friedlich und einfach zu langweilig!", gibt Russell zu und fällt auf die Knie. Die anderen Tiere sehen sich an, konzentrieren sich aber dann wieder auf den knienden Igel, welcher sich wieder erhebt. „Und mir geht es recht gut, danke der Nachfrage Sunil.", bedankte er sich bei dem hellblauen Manguste, welcher ihn anlächelt. Jedoch verschwindet dieses Lächeln und wird sofort von einem verschreckten Gesichtsausdruck ergänzt, als sein stacheliger Freund ihn an seinen Schultern packt und schüttelt. Gleichzeitig ergänzt er seine Aussage mit den Worten: „Mir ist einfach nur langweilig. Sehr langweilig! Unternehme was dagegen!" Der ängstliche Manguste schreit mit einer hellen Stimme und bittet seine Freunde in seiner schreienden Stimmlage: „Unternehmt doch etwas! Bitte! Ich bin noch zu jung... und zu gutaussehend, und zu talentiert und zu clever..." „Vergiss nicht zu bescheiden Sunil", erinnert Zoe das schreiende Männchen, natürlich auf einer sarkastischen Basis, die dieser aber nicht versteht. „Ach ja,", nimmt er seine schreiende Bitte wieder auf, „Danke Zoe. Und zu bescheiden um als ein geschüttelter Sunil-Smoothie zu enden!" Vinnie, welcher neben dem geschüttelten Manguste steht, leckt sich mit seiner langen, klebrigen Zunge über das Gesicht und tut so, als würde er etwas schmecken. Danach lässt er diese noch ein wenig heraushängen und murmelt dabei etwas lauter als gewollt: „Mhmm lecker... Sunil-Smoothie..." Auf diesen Kommentar hin wenden alle ihre Augen von Russell und Sunil ab und blicken nun den geschockten Gecko an. Auch Russell hört mit seinem Schütteln auf, um seinen Blick auf Vinnie zu konzentrieren, wodurch es Sunil möglich wird, auch seinen Blick auf seinen besten Freund zu richten. „Okay...", sagt Sunil in einer etwas verwirrten und verwunderten Stimmlage, wobei er die zweite Silbe dieses Wortes lang zieht. Nachdem alle den peinlich berührten Gecko etwa fünf Sekunden angesehen haben, beginnt Russell wieder den noch immer festhaltenden Sunil zu schütteln, woraufhin dieser sein Schreikonzert fortsetzt. „Hör auf Russell! Sunil ist doch kein Spielzeug! Und außerdem wird er dich auch nicht lange beschäftigen und vielleicht kommt uns ja eine Idee für ein Spiel", versucht Penny Ling den Igel zu besänftigen, was Wirkung zu zeigen scheint. „Ich bedanke mich bei dir Penny", mischt sich der nun schwindelige Manguste ein, „Und ich muss mich ihrem Vorschlag anschließen. Lass mich bitte los und fang an nachzudenken!" Russell geht diesem Vorschlag nach und lässt seinen Freund los, welcher benommen zu Boden fällt und mit Spiralaugen liegen bleibt. Vinnie beobachtet seinen Kumpel und versucht ihn wieder aufzurichten und zu normalisieren. 

In der Zwischenzeit schläft Pepper noch ruhig weiter und flüstert in ihrem schlafenden Status: „Haha... reingelegt Vinnie... Und auch du Minka... das war ein Scherz... haha... Alle lachen mit mir... ich bin ein geborener Comedian..."

Die gesamte Gruppe, auch Sunil welcher sich wieder aufgerappelt hat, überlegt währenddessen über ein gutes Spiel, einen Film oder einfach irgendeine Aktivität. Minka fällt sofort eine Idee ein und voller Freude springt sie durch den Raum, dabei ruft sie in ihrer hellen, quietschenden Stimme: „Ich habs! Ich habs! Ich habs!" „Super Minka, was ist-", versucht Zoe sich zu erkundigen, jedoch unterbricht Minka sie mit ihrem Geschrei. Auch die anderen versuchen Minka anzusprechen, jedoch klappt dies nicht wirklich und das rosa Affenmädchen springt weiter durch das Tagescamp. Es ist wirklich bemerkenswert, dass Pepper nicht durch dieses Geschrei aufgewacht ist. Selbst die Menschen, welche sich im Laden umsehen, reagieren auf das Geschrei des jungen Affens und beobachten diesen durch die Scheiben, durch die Vinnie und Sunil erst vor kurzen die Kunden beobachtet haben. Plötzlich ist eine laute, brüllende Stimme zu hören, die sagt: „Minka! Was hast du?!?" und zu aller Überraschung gehörte dieses Gebrüll zu Penny Ling, welche rot anläuft. Nun ist Minka ruhig und begibt sich wieder auf ihren alten Platz zwischen Vinnie und Zoe und beobachtet ihre Pandafreundin. „Also Minka,", begann Penny und sah die gesamte Gruppe dabei an, „was hast du dir denn überlegt?" „Warum habt ihr mich das nicht sofort gefragt? Dafür wäre doch gar kein Brüllen nötig gewesen, ihr Dummerchen.", erklärt sie ihren Freunden, welche sie leicht gereizt ansehen. Beinahe wie aus einem Mund rufen alle gleichzeitig: „Das haben wir doch! Und das mehr als nur ein Mal!", was Minka sehr überrascht. Sich am Kopf kratzend entschuldigt sie sich bei ihren Freunden und erklärt ihre Idee. „Wir mögen uns doch alle und jeder hat eine tolle Eigenschaft. Aber wie wäre es denn, wenn wir einfach diese Eigenschaft in das negative Umformen und so daraus eine der schlechtesten Eigenschaften machen, die uns an dieser Person stören würde. Aber da diese Eigenschaft ja nur die umgekehrte Form der wirklichen Eigenschaft ist, die uns an der jeweiligen Person auffällt, ist diese neue, schlechte Eigenschaft eine Eigenschaft, die gar nicht existieren kann, da uns ja die umgekehrte Eigenschaft dieser umgekehrten Eigenschaft gefällt. Versteht ihr?" Aber keiner ihrer Freunde können den Worten der Affendame folgen und starren sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenen Mund an, danach sehen sie sich gegenseitig an und wenden dann wieder den Blick auf Minka. „Ich weiß ja nicht genau. Dieses Spiel scheint mir äußerst sinnlos oder liegt das nur an mir?", wirft Sunil eine Frage in die Runde, auf die Penny Ling antwortet: „Da hast du Recht Sunil aber ich habe keine bessere Idee... Fragen wir Russell! Der hat doch immer die beste Einschätzung." Dieser Vorschlag wäre ja eigentlich echt gut gewesen, wäre Russell nicht gerade in einer Phase, wo er alles tun würde um seine Langweile loszuwerden. Alle sehen den orangen Igel an und warten auf seine Antwort. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken entscheidet er: „Diese Spiel klingt doch ganz vernünftig. Außerdem verscheucht es die Langweile, die mich beinahe wieder dazu zwingt Sunil zu schütteln." Darauf reagiert Sunil sofort und rennt so schnell er kann zu Minka, fällt vor ihr auf die Knie und fleht sie an: „Minka! Schnell, erkläre uns dieses Spiel noch genauer und lass es starten! Ich halte noch so ein Geschüttel nicht aus! Bitte!" Die rosa Affendame tätschelt seine Kopf und flüstert laut, zumindest lauter als normales Flüstern: „Keine Sorge Sunil. Tante Minka ist da um dich zu beschützen." Dann hebt sie ihn auf und hält ihn in ihren Armen. „Wir werden dieses Spiel spielen... Und fangen sofort an!" Mit diesen Worten lässt sie ihren Freund fallen, welcher hart auf dem Boden aufkommt. Währenddessen setzt sie sich in die Mitte des Kreises, so dass sie im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit steht. Sunil steht mit einem schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck auf und richtet ebenfalls seine Blicke auf das sitzende Affenmädchen. „Ich mache es einfach mal vor und suche mir eine Person aus.", erklärt Minka und sieht in die Runde, auf der Suche nach einer passenden Versuchsperson. „Zoe!", ruft sie laut und die talentierte Hundedame schreit auf, blickt sie dann aber geschockt an. „Was ist den los?", erkundigt sich Zoe und neigt ihren Kopf dabei, um ratloser auszusehen. „Ich habe dich als Person gewählt.", erläutert Minka ihre Tat und Zoe versteht, fragt sich jedoch noch eine Sache. „Und warum rufst du meinen Namen dann so laut? Hätte mein Name nicht auch in einer normalen Lautstärke gereicht?" Der kleine, rosa Affe blickt sie verwirrt an und überlegt. „Natürlich hätte dies gereicht, jedoch war das laute ausrufen viel lustiger. Stimmt's?!?", beendet sie ihre Aussage erneut mit einem lauteren Rufen, bei dem Zoe zusammenzuckt. „Hör auf damit!", beschwert sich die violette Hundedame und scheint verärgert. 

 

„Minka?", mischt sich nun Vinnie ein und Minka wendet ihre Aufmerksamkeit von Zoe ab. „Wolltest du uns nicht eigentlich erklären, wie man dieses Spiel spielt?", fragte er sie und das kleine Äffchen springt hoch und landet direkt vor ihm, danach tätschelt sie seinen Kopf und lobt ihn: „Gut aufgepasst Vinnie-Minnie. Ich fahre sofort fort." Danach macht sie wieder einen Satz zurück und sitzt wie zuvor auf ihrem alten Platz. Der Gecko ist jedoch verwirrt und flüstert seinem blauhaarigen Kumpel zu: „Vinnie-Minnie? Wirklich?" Dieser zuckt aber nur mit den Schultern und entgegnet: „Ich habe schon seit Jahren aufgegeben sie zu verstehen. Und seit dem sind meine täglichen Kopfschmerzen weg, also fang ich sicher nicht wieder damit an." Beide kichern, stoppen jedoch als sie Minkas Stimme hören. „Zoe, mich stört an dir sehr, das du immer so ungepflegt aussiehst. Ich meine, ein Blick in deinen Spiegel würde ja nicht schaden", sagt sie ihre, natürlich nicht ernste, Meinung und die gesamte Gruppe fängt an zu lachen. Zoe blickt sie geschockt an, rennt sofort zu einem der Näpfe, welche mit klaren Wasser gefüllt sind, und überprüft in diesem ihr Spiegelbild. „Was meinst du damit Minka? Sehe ich etwa so schlimm aus?", fragt sie voller Panik ihre Freundin ohne dabei den Blick von der Spiegel-Zoe zu lassen. Das pinke Äffchen kichert aber nur und hüpft freudig zu ihr, wobei sie nach ihrem letzten Sprung direkt im Wassernapf landet und die klare Flüssigkeit ihrer Freundin so direkt in ihr Gesicht spritzt. Zoe schreit auf, blickt Minka an und sieht nicht erfreut aus. Diese aber starrt die Hundediva an und lacht laut los. Auch die anderen müssen lachen, jedoch sah die nun klatschnasse Hundedame nicht sehr amüsiert aus. „Tut mir Leid Zoe, dass wollte ich wirklich nicht. Warte kurz", entschuldigt sie sich und hüpft in ein anderes Zimmer, aus dem sie mit einem weißen Handtuch zurückkehrt. Dieses übergibt sie ihrer Freundin, mit dem sich Zoe dann das Gesicht trocknet. Trotz der Trocknung war ihr Fell noch immer etwas feucht und nun auch zerzaust. „Keine Sorge", beruhigt Minka ihre Freundin, „Das wird bald wieder ganz trocknen. Nun erkläre ich dir aber nochmal den Sinn des Spiels und lasse dabei nichts aus." „Aber bitte etwas ... einfach und leichter als zuvor. Da habe ich kein Wort verstanden", gibt Zoe zu und lächelt ein wenig. „Ich habe eine Eigenschaft genannt, die mich an dir stört. Jedoch kann sie mich gar nicht stören, da diese Eigenschaft das genaue Gegenteil der Eigenschaft war, die mir an dir gefällt. Also als ich sagte, dass mich dein schlechtes und ungepflegtes Aussehen stört, meinte ich...?", beendet sie ihre Erklärung und scheint auf eine Ergänzung von Zoes Seite zu warten. „Ähm...", überlegt die nun wieder trockene Hundedame und bekommt einen Einfall, „Du meintest, das mein Aussehen sehr gepflegt ist und das dir dies an mir gefällt, stimmt's?" Diese Antwort war genau die, auf die Minka gewartet hat, und vor Freude greift sie die beiden Vorderpfoten von Zoe und fängt an mit ihr zu tanzen. Zoe aber kreischt hin und wieder, da Minkas Tanz sie überrascht hat und sie ihre Bewegungen für zu schnell empfindet. Nach einer Drehung endet diese Abfolge von Bewegungen und Minka schleudert die noch immer kreischende Hundedame so präzise, dass diese genau auf dem alten Platz der pinken Affendame in Mitten des Kreises landet. Mit geschlossenen Augen sitzt Zoe nun dort und traut sich erst nach wenigen Sekunden diese zu öffnen. Sie blickt ihre Freunde an und ratet verwirrt und unsicher: „Bin ich dran?" Minka nickt und Zoe beginnt zu überlegen. „Russell", erwähnt sie den Namen des Igels, welcher darauf reagiert, „Mir gefällt deine ständige Schusseligkeit und dein unorganisierter Lebensstil nicht." Russell muss lachen und auch die anderen fangen, wie zuvor bei Zoe, an zu lachen. „Dieses Spiel ist echt lustig!", stellt Vinnie fest und klatscht mit den Händen. Sunil klatscht ebenfalls und ergänzt die Aussage: „Es ist zwar wirklich sinnlos aber witzig bleibt es trotzdem. Los Russell!" „Ich nehme einfach mal Minka. An dir gefällt mir überhaupt nicht, dass du immer so langweilig und so unkreativ bist. Außerdem verabscheue ich deine Kunst, da du kein Talent besitzt." Auf diese Aussage reagiert Minka zuerst gar nicht, jedoch wendet sie sich plötzlich von der Gruppe ab und es scheint so, als würde sie schluchzen. „Minka? Ist alles okay?", erkundigt sich der unsichere Igel und fühlt sich irgendwie schuldig. Zu seiner Überraschung, und zu der der gesamten Gruppe, weint Minka nicht, sondern sie versucht krampfhaft ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Aber dieses Vorhaben scheitert und sie fängt an laut zu lachen. Die anderen sind erleichtert und lachen ebenfalls wieder mit. Nun ist Minka dran, erneut, und sie wählt den ängstlichen Sunil als ihr Kandidat. „Ich finde einfach deinen Mut und deine Tapferkeit langweilig Sunil", meckert sie scherzhaft und alle lachen wieder. Aber Sunil geht denn vorhin gesagten Satz noch einmal im Kopf durch, hört dann auf zu lachen und sieht Minka verwirrt an. „Minka? Hast du gerade gesagt, dass ich ängstlich wäre? Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!", beschwert er sich, jedoch will Vinnie ihn vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Er entfernt sich kurz von der Gruppe und geht unbemerkt zu den Futterbehältern, aus den er ein Krümmel braunes, klumpiges Hundefutter nimmt. Mit diesem Brocken stellt er sich wieder neben Sunil, legt diesen hinter seinen Kumpel und meint mit einer total ernsten Miene: „Sunil, da läuft irgendwas braunes auf dem Boden herum. Ich glaube, es möchte dich fressen." Voller Panik dreht sich der nun besorgte Manguste um und sieht den Klumpen Hundefutter, erkennt diesen aber nicht als diesen an. „Hilfe!", schreit er, während er mit einem Sprung auf Vinnies Kopf landet und sich dort zitternd festkrallt. Alle lachen und Vinnie sieht seinen Freund, welcher in seinen Haaren sitzt, mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen im Gesicht an. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz Sunil. Komm wieder runter und hör auf zu zittern wie ein Massagestuhl, du ruinierst noch meine Frisur." Zaghaft steigt das hellblaue Männchen vom Haupt seines Freundes, zittert jedoch noch leicht am gesamten Körper, und sieht in die Runde. „Oh ja", ergreift Russell das Wort und sieht seinen Freund verhöhnend an, „Du bist wirklich ein echter Held Sunil. Egal was passiert, du bleibst tapfer und ruhig." Alle müssen lachen und auch Sunil kann sich ein leises, kurzes kichern nicht verkneifen. „Du Angsthase.", nennt der grüne Geckojunge seinen Kumpel und schlägt ihn sanft auf den Rücken. Auf diese Berührung ist dieser aber nicht vorbereitet und er schreit mit einer hellen Stimme auf. Erneut lachen alle und das sonst so hellblaue Gesicht des Mangusten verfärbt sich leicht rötlich vor Scharm. „Armer Sunil aber du bist echt niedlich wenn du Angst hast.", tröstet Minka ihren Freund und alle Stimme zu. „Süß wie Zuckerwatte!", ergänzt Vinnie die Aussage von Minka und erblickt dann den verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck von Sunil. „Lass uns weitermachen!", versucht der Gecko die Aufmerksamkeit von sich abzuwenden und das mit Erfolg. Nun ist Sunil an der Reihe und er wählt Penny Ling aus, um sich über ihre ständigen Drang nach Aufmerksamkeit aufzuregen. Das Spiel geht ein paar Runden so weiter, aber plötzlich erwacht Pepper aus ihrem Schlaf.


	2. Episode 1 - Peppers verlorenes Talent

Sie hört Gelächter und reibt sich ihre Augen. „Was ist denn los?“, fragt das verschlafene Stinktier und blickt sich um. Kaum erkennt sie ihr Gummihuhn, nimmt sie dieses in die Hand und drückt es, wobei dieses ein helles Quietschen aussendet. „Habe ich super geschlafen und meine Träume waren auch richtig lustig“, fängt sie an mit sich selbst zu reden und geht im Kopf ihren Traum durch. „Hihi“, fängt sie an zu kichern und denkt dabei an ihren Traum, „Zoe mit einer Torte im Gesicht. Unschlagbar.“ Nun erhebt sie sich langsam von ihrer Decke und geht in Richtung Tür. Jedoch verlässt sie ihren Raum nicht als sie ihre Freunde etwas sagen hören. „Mir gefällt an PEPPER nicht, dass sie immer versucht mit ihren Witzen lustig zu sein. Sie sind einfach nicht lustig“, hört sie eine weibliche Stimme, anscheinend die von Minka, sagen und eine Welle von Gelächter folgt dieser gemeinen Aussage. Das überraschte Stinktier kann ihren Ohren nicht trauen, will aber nicht sichergehen und glaubt es einfach. Niedergeschlagen legt sie sich wieder auf ihre Decke und nimmt dabei ihr Gummihuhn und auch ihre Bananenschale in den Arm. „Stimmt das?“, fragt sie die Gegenstände in ihren Händen, „Bin ich wirklich nicht lustig? Vielleicht soll ich kein Comedian werden...“ Die niedergeschlagene Stinktierdame blickt ihrem HUHN in die Augen und fängt an zu weinen. Die anderen Tierchen blicken Minka an und Penny fragt sie: „Ist es wirklich okay, das wir PEPPER nennen? Sie ist doch nicht hier und hört es also nicht.“ Zoe und Russell stimmen ihr zu und Minka überlegt. „Aber“, bringt sie ein Gegenargument vor, „Es ist doch schade für sie, wenn sie nicht einmal genannt wird.“ Da stimmen Sunil und Vinnie zu. „Da hast du auch wieder recht. Aber wer macht denn jetzt weiter?“, erkundigt sich Penny und Minka zeigt auf sie. „Du Penny!“, verkündet Minka und Penny akzeptiert.

Intro:  
You think about all the things  
That you love to do.  
It all comes tru-u-ue!

You find a place you never knew  
Where you're happy to  
Just be you!

We can be (yeah)  
Who we wanna be (yeah)  
At Littlest Pet Shop  
You and me

We can be (yeah)  
Who we wanna be (yeah)  
At Littlest Pet Shop  
You and me

(Blythe sitzt in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett und zeichnet eine Skizze an einem Outfit von PEPPER, einem Clownsoutfit, und hängt das fertige Resultat an eine Pinnwand. Danach setzt sie sich in ihren Speiseaufzug und fährt mit diesem, indem sie ein Seil lockert, in die untere Etage, in der sich das Tagescamp des Littlest Pet Shops befindet. 

Dort läuft sie durch den Raum und trifft dabei jedes Tier, welche ihr folgen. Am Ende der ersten Strophe befinden sie sich vor dem Laden und die Tierchen stehen neben Blythe, während sie PEPPERS und Zoes Köpfe streichelt.  
Penny Ling fängt mit einem weinroten Band an zu tanzen und lässt dies über den Bildschirm wirbeln. Danach verwandelt sich dieser in den Boden, auf dem Vinnie rutscht und dann über eine Falte in dem Teppich, zu dem das Band nun wurde, stolpert. Er landet auf seiner Nase und blickt in die Kamera. Nun zoomt das Bild zurück und Minka malt ein Bild, auf dem Vinnie zu sehen ist und einige Farbkleckse. Sie nimmt einen Eimer voller hellblauer Farbe und schüttet diese der Kamera entgegen. Das blaue Bild fährt zurück und enthüllt Sunil, welcher einen seiner Zaubertricks vorführt. Dabei zieht er ein weißes Tuch von einem Tisch und plötzlich erscheint dort eine Vase voller pinker Blumen, die zuvor nicht dort gewesen sein können, da das Tuch glatt über dem Tisch lag.  
Pepper kommt von der linken Seite in das Bild und stellt sich auf ihre Hinterbeine, während sie eine Hupe hervorholt. Als Sunil sich verbeugt, drückt sie den schwarze Drücker und ein lautes Geräusch ertönt, welches aber nicht zu hören ist. Sunil erschreckt sich, springt in die Luft, schreit und verschwindet dann blitzschnell in Richtung rechts aus dem Bild. Sein Zylinder landet auf Peppers Kopf, während sie ihm hinterher sieht, lacht und hoch springt. Dabei wirft sie die Hupe weg und hält sich dann den Bauch. Der graue Boden ist plötzlich elastisch und sie landet auf diesem, wird aber wieder hochgeschleudert und verschwindet aus dem Bild. Jedoch wird sie dabei von einer Art Blase getragen, welche wieder in das Bild zurückfällt, aber ohne Pepper, und im inneren des Kreises sieht man nun Zoe, die gerade „Yeah“ singt, welches im Text in den Klammern steht. Russell dreht den Kreis um und Zoe blickt überrascht. Nun kommen Minka und Blythe in das Bild. Während Minka den nun leeren Kreis bemalt, stehen Russell und Blythe links daneben und blicken in die Kamera. Auch Sunil erscheint, jedoch schleicht er auf allen vier Beinen über den Boden, scheinbar noch immer verängstigt. Gleichzeitig erscheinen Pepper und Penny langsam über dem Kreis und scheinen auf diesen zu klettern. Penny aber kletter über ihn und fällt in das nun fertig GEMALTE BILD. Dabei setzt sie sich auf das „hop“ von Littlest Pet Shop. In dem Kreis entstand das Logo der Sendung. Auch Zoe erscheint auf der Bildfläche und kommt verärgert hinter dem Kreis hervor. Alle sehen in die Kamera, werden aber von einem Vinnie gestört, welcher vom Himmel fällt und auf dem elastischen Kreis landet. Pepper fällt beinahe und wirkt verärgert, Penny wirkt verunsichert durch den Aufprall von Vinnie und Minka, Zoe, Blyhte und Russell beobachten den Gecko. Sunil zuckt zusammen als Vinnie mit dem Kreis Kontakt aufnimmt und schließt die Augen. Minka springt von der Rechten Seite des Kreises vor diesen, da dort Vinnie landet. Alle sehen ihn nochmal an und blicken dann wieder Richtung Kamera. Ganz außen Russell, daneben Sunil, hinter diesem Blythe, neben ihr, auf dem Kreis, Pepper, vor dem Kreis Minka, neben ihr Zoe und ganz rechts außen Vinnie. Im Kreis sitzt Penny Ling.)  
(jeder Absatz entspricht einem Absatz in dem Songtext. In dem Text wird beschrieben, was während dem Teil des Eröffnungsliedes passiert)  
Die Zeit ist vergangen und die Tiere haben aufgehört ihr Spiel zu spielen. Nun geht jeder wieder seinen eigenen Tätigkeiten nach, wobei Minka malt, Sunil seinen neuen Zaubertrick übt, Vinnie bei ihm steht und tanzt, ihn dabei hin und wieder anrempelt, Zoe wieder ihr Spiegelbild im Wasser betrachtet, Penny Ling in dem Gehäuse über der Rutsche schläft und Russell Minka bei ihrer Kunst beobachtet .   
Pepper aber ist immer noch verunsichert wegen der neuen Erkenntnis und weiß nicht, was sie jetzt tun soll. Noch immer hält sie ihr Gummihühnchen im Arm, begutachtet dieses immer wieder und sitzt schweigend auf ihrer Decke. „Wenn ich kein Comedian bin... was bin ich dann?“, wiederholt sie diese Frage immer wieder im Kopf, jedoch weiß sie keine Lösung. Erneut fängt sie an zu weinen und drückt ihr Spielzeug fest, wobei erneut ein helles Quietschen ertönt. Mit Tränen in den Augen blickt sie ihren Freund aus Gummi an und erhebt sich langsam von ihrer Decke. Sie geht in Richtung Tür aber verlässt erneut nicht diesen Bereich des Tagecamps. Stattdessen setzt sie sich davor, blickt durch den leuchtenden Spalt und sieht, wie fast jeder ihrer Freunde ihren Talenten nachgeht. „Wenn ich kein Comedian sein soll... dann sollte ich vielleicht mal die Talente der anderen ausprobieren...“, überlegt sie sich und blickt unsicher das Huhn in ihrer Pfote an. „Guck nicht so schockiert, Mr. Gummi. Ich muss doch ein Talent haben und da sie finden, dass die Comedy nicht dieses ist, dann muss ich halt ein neues Suchen. Und um das zu machen muss ich neue Tätigkeiten ausprobieren, oder nicht?“, argumentiert sie ihr Vorhaben, jedoch geht ihr Gegenspieler nicht darauf ein. Wie denn auch? Er ist ein Gummihuhn. „Was willst du damit sagen? Rede mit ihnen darüber und frag sie, was sie so stört. Das ist eine wirklich schlechte Idee! Erst bin ich nicht lustig und dann auch noch hilfsbedürftig und außerdem weiß ich doch schon, dass sie meine Witze nicht mögen, also warum das Ganze dann?“, streitet sie sich mit dem quietschenden Spielzeug. Mehrere Sekunden herrscht Stille im Raum und das Stinktier blickt dem Huhn in die schwarzen Augen. Plötzlich wird ihr Gesichtsausdruck ernst und sie wirft ihr Gummihuhn auf ihre Decke, neben ihre Bananenschale. „Wusste ich es doch!“, flüsterte sie leise, während sie das nun liegende Gummihuhn beobachtet, „Da fällt dir auch keine Idee mehr ein. Deine Hilfe kann ich nicht mehr gebrauchen... Unsere Partnerschaft ist beendet. Auf nimmer wiedersehen!“ Dann drückt sie die Tür auf und verlässt den Raum, danach schließt sie die Tür und ein immer schmaler werdender Lichtspalt schmückt den Kopf des Hühnchens, bis dieser völlig verschwindet und den Raum in pure Dunkelheit hüllt. Kurz bevor der letzte Lichtschein verschwunden ist, glitzert das linke, schwarze Auge des Huhnes auf, jedoch verblasst dieser Glanz wieder als das Licht völlig verschwindet.

Das nun ehrgeizige, sowie unterschwellig von Trauer und Wut geplagte, Stinktier läuft in die Mitte des Raumes und ruft alle ihre Freunde zu sich, welche überrascht auf ihren Ruf reagieren. „Hey Pepper!“, grüßt Zoe erfreut und ist die Erste, die neben dem Stinktier steht, „Bist du gerade erst aufgewacht? Wie hast du geschlafen?“ „Hallo Zoe. Ich bin erst vor etwa einer Minute aufgewacht“, lügt sie ihren Freunden, die nun komplett um sie herum versammelt waren, in ihre Gesichter, „und habe mich noch ein wenig mit Mr. Gummi unterhalten.“ Zoe blickt Russell verunsichert an und erkundigt sich: „Du hast dich mit deinem Gummihuhn unterhalten? Klingt ja wirklich... Ähm...“, versucht sie ein passendes Wort zur Vollendung ihres Satzes zu finden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „unglaublich interessant!“, ergänzt Penny Ling den Satz der Hundedame, welche sie überrascht ansieht und lächelnd kommentiert: „Ja Penny! Genau nach diesen Worten habe ich gesucht.“ Pepper blickt ihre Freunde etwas verunsichert an, lässt es sich aber nichts anmerken. Stattdessen will sie auf die zweite Frage ihrer Freundin eingehen: „Ich habe einen echt witzigen Traum geträumt. Selbst nach dem Erwachen musste ich noch schmunzeln.“ Alle sehen wirklich aufgeregt aus und Sunil fragt das Stinktiermädel neugierig: „Was hast du denn geträumt? Ich möchte auch lachen!“ Pepper will gerade ihren Traum wiedergeben, denkt aber wieder an die Tatsache, dass sie ihre Witze nicht lustig finden und daher muss sie das genaue Gegenteil von dem erzählen, was sie geträumt hat.   
„Nun ja...“ beginnt sie ihren Satz und sucht nach einer passenden Fortsetzung, „Ich saß in einem Raum...“ „Ja...?“, kommentieren alle anderen Tiere gleichzeitig ihre Erzählung und starren sie erwartungsvoll an. „Dort stand ein Tisch und ein Stuhl, auf den ich mich setzte...“ „Ja?“, wiederholten sie ihre Kommentare. „Plötzlich kam Zoe herein und trug einen graues Kleid mit einer schwarzen Bluse. Ihr folgten Sunil und Russell, beide in schwarzen Anzügen und mit spiegelnden Sonnenbrillen...“ Erneut kam der bekannte Kommentar der anderen Tieren, danach flüsterte Zoe Russell zu: „Das kann nur witzig werden, da ich so etwas niemals tragen würde und du in einem Anzug? Einfach zum schießen!“ Der orange Igel verschränkt die Arme und sieht Zoe verärgert an, worauf sie reagiert und ihre Aussage mit den Worten, „Upps... sagte ich zum schießen? Ich meinte natürlich zum...ähm... verlieben!“, korrigiert. „Psst!“, zischt Minka und die Beiden werden still. „Die drei legten mir ein Haufen Zettel auf den Tisch und setzten sich mir gegenüber...“ „Ja?“ „Und dann...“, stoppt Pepper ihren Bericht und überlegt über ein passendes Ende. „Ja?“ „Und dann...“, wiederholt sie die Worte und auch die anderen wiederholen ihre Frage: „Ja?“ Dieses Mal sind sie ein wenig lauter und kamen näher an das Stinktier heran. Und dann... machten wir zusammen ein paar Steuererklärungen und schrieben seitenlange Berichte.“ „Ah... Häh?“ kommentieren sie das Ende der Geschichte und blicken sich dabei verwirrt an. 

Alle sind enttäuscht, nur Minka lacht laut und liegt, sich den Bauch haltend, auf dem Boden. Penny Ling sieht ihre beinahe weinende Freundin an und fragt: „Minka? Warum lachst du denn? Das war doch gar nicht lustig.“ Minka hört auf zu lachen und sieht in die Runde, steht wieder auf und räuspert sich. „Ähm... Heißt Steuererklärung nicht einfach nur Kuchenschlacht?“, fragt sie die anderen, welche die Köpfe schütteln. „Nein Minka“, erklärt Russell dem pinken Äffchen das Wort, „Eine Steuererklärung ist ein Dokument, welches angefertigt wird um Ausgaben, Kosten, Einnahmen und Steuern einer Person oder einem Haushalt auszurechnen. Ich empfinde sie als lustig und spaßig, aber eigentlich findet sie keiner wirklich toll.“ „Achso!“, erkennt Minka die wirkliche Bedeutung des Wortes an, sieht dann Pepper an und äußert ein, „Häh?“, wie es zuvor schon einmal erklungen war. „Echt witzig, oder?“, möchte das Stinktier von den anderen wissen und wartet auf eine Reaktion. Alle sehen sich an und Sunil kichert leise. Auch die anderen kichern und Zoe sagt: „Ja Pepper, echt witzig.“ Vinnie sieht sie verwirrt an und meint: „Was redest du denn da? Das war doch total un... Au!“ Sunil tritt ihm auf den Fuß und den Gecko durchfluten schwache Schmerzen. „glaublich amüsant! Ganz genau Vinnie. Wirklich amüsant.“ beendet er den Satz seines Freundes, welcher ihn mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht anblickt. „Häh?“, fragte er und scheint es nicht verstanden zu haben, stimmt ihm aber trotzdem zu, „Ja, natürlich.“ Pepper sieht ihre Freunde an und denkt sich: „Ihr findet wohl gar nichts lustig was ich sage oder mache, oder? Egal! Ich bin sowieso kein Comedian mehr, also ist es mir auch egal.“ „Was habt ihr heute noch so vor?“, fragt sie die anderen, welche überlegen. „Ich möchte mein Gemälde fertigstellen!“, brüllt Minka freudig und beginnt zu hüpfen. „Das ist meine Chance!“, denkt sich Pepper und stellt sich neben Minka und legt ihren linke Arm um sie, nachdem sie mit dem Hüpfen aufhört. „Darf ich dir helfen? Vielleicht bin ich ja auch ein Künstler, so wie du. Also?“, fragt sie das Affenmädchen, welches sie verwundert ansieht. Am Kopf kratzend sieht sie die anderen an, welche mit ihren Achseln zucken, und willigt ein. „Sicher Pepper, warum nicht. Komm mit!“ Zusammen gehen die beiden los und lassen die anderen fünf Tiere zurück. Diese sehen sich verunsichert an und Zoe wirft das Thema: „Ist euch auf aufgefallen, dass Pepper heute irgendwie nicht witzig ist? Sie hatte einen langweiligen Traum, den sie aber für witzig hält. Sie hat noch keinen Witz erzählt und auch ihr Gummihühnchen ist nicht bei ihr. Außerdem möchte sie plötzlich mit Minka malen! Das wollte sie zuvor noch nie.“ Alle stimmen ihr zu und wundern sich ebenfalls über die neue Pepper. „Vielleicht hat sie heute keine Lust auf Witze.“, stellt Vinnie eine Vermutung auf, welche jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich klingt. „Wir reden hier von Pepper. Sie hat immer Lust auf Witze und auch Streiche hat sie immer parat... Aber heute ist sie beinahe wie ausgetauscht oder als wäre sie komplett umgekrempelt worden.“, kommentiert Russell diese Vermutung. „Wir werden sehen, vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch“, meint Penny und die anderen nicken. „Aber Ich und Zoe bleiben mal in ihrer Nähe und beobachten sie ein wenig, okay Zoe?“, schlägt Russell vor und die Hundedame akzeptiert diesen Vorschlag. „Gute Idee Russell!“, stimmt Sunil dem Igel zu und die Gruppe löst sich auf, wobei Penny zurück in ihr Gehäuse geht, Vinnie und Sunil wieder ihren Talenten nachgehen und Zoe und Russell Minka und Pepper folgen.


	3. Episode 1 - Peppers verlorenes Talent

Währenddessen erreichen die beiden Freundinnen Minkas Platz der Kreativität, welcher eigentlich nur eine weiße Bodenplane sowie mehrere Staffeleien, Pinsel, und Farben beinhaltet und neben dem hohlen Spielbaum steht, und neugierig blickt sich Pepper um. „Und welches Kunstwerk ist nun fast fertig?“, fragt sie das aufregende Äffchen, welches sich neben eine kunterbunte Staffelei stellt. Stolz verweist sie mit ihrer Hand auf diese und ruft: „Dam Da-da-da Daaa! Dieses Kunstwerk steht kurz vor seiner Vollendung!“ Jedoch scheint Pepper die Kunst nicht zu erkennen und geht auf das Gemälde zu, nimmt dieses von der Holzhalterung und blickt auf den nun leeren Halter, in der Hoffnung ein zweites, kleineres Bild zu finden, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Wo? Ich kann es nicht sehen“, beschwert sie sich und sucht vergeblich weiter, aber ohne Fortschritt, „Hast du es versteckt? Oder hast du etwa ein... ähm... imaginäres Werk geschaffen?“ Minka versteht diese Frage ihrer Stinktierfreundin nicht und nimmt ihr das Gemälde ab, stellt dieses wieder auf die Holzhalterung und zeigt erneut auf dieses, wobei sie scherzt: „Ach du kleines, graues Dummerchen. Pepper, dies ist doch das Kunstwerk. Hast du das etwa nicht erkannt? Das war bestimmt einer deiner Witze, oder?“ Aber Pepper schüttelt den Kopf und Minka ist nun völlig verwirrt und vermeidet Augenkontakt. Zu ihrer Überraschung erblickt sie nur wenige Meter weiter Zoe und Russell, die sie zu sich winken. Das kleine Äffchen versteht nun gar nichts mehr und antwortet mit einem Schulterzucken, worauf Zoe sich ihre Pfote ins Gesicht schlägt und Russell lässt verzweifelt den Kopf hängen und schüttelt diesen. Nun etwas deutlicher befehlen die beiden dem Affenmädchen, dass sie sofort zu ihnen kommen soll, aber sie versteht noch immer nichts. Nun ruft sie so laut sie kann: „Hallo Zoe! Hallo Russell! Was macht ihr da?!?“ und lenkt so auch Peppers Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Freunde, welche nun völlig genervt sind. Verzweifelt und wütend brüllt Zoe zurück: „Minka! Komm sofort her! Wir müssen mit dir reden! Sofort!“ Russell erschreckt sich und kippt nach hinten, woraufhin Zoe ihn besorgt ansieht, jedoch dann wieder ihr Augenmerk auf Minka richtet. Diese antwortet rufend: „Okay Zoe! Bin gleich da!“ Pepper beobachtet noch immer Zoe und Russell, welche ein Grinsen aufsetzten und ihr zuwinken, woraufhin das Stinktier aber misstrauisch wird. Minka erklärt Pepper: „Ich gehe kurz los und hole saubere Pinsel, okay? Du wartest hier“, aber Pepper entgegnet: „Wieso saubere Pinsel? Hier liegen doch genug und außerdem, willst du nicht zu Zoe und Russell gehen?“ Auf diese Frage ist Minka nicht vorbereitet und antwortet: „Ich sehe keine sauberen Pinsel“, wobei sie die liegenden, sauberen Pinsel mit ihrem Schwanz wegwirft. Danach rennt sie einfach los und Pepper blickt ihrer Freundin hinterher. Sie wendet ihren Blick wieder ab und beobachtet das Bild von Minka, dreht ihren Kopf nach links, dann nach rechts und führt dann einen Kopfstand auf, jedoch hilft keine dieser Methoden. „Ich erkenne in diesem Bild wirklich... rein gar nichts.“ Enttäuscht lässt sie sich auf den Rücken fallen und bleibt liegen.

In der Zwischenzeit erreicht Minka Zoe und Russell, welche bereits auf sie warten. „Hey ihr beiden!“, ruft Minka und die beiden zischen ihr zu. „Sei etwas leiser Minka, okay? Pepper soll uns nicht hören“, bittet Russell das rosa Äffchen und alle drei blicken in Richtung Pepper, die gerade dabei ist einen Kopfstand zu machen. „Kommt dir Pepper heute irgendwie anders vor? Irgendwie... nicht Comedian-haft... ehm... Comedylos... ehm?“, möchte Zoe von ihrer Freundin erfahren, stoppt aber als ihr kein passendes Wort einfällt. Russell bemerkt, dass Zoe hilflos aufgeschmissen ist und ergänzt ihren Satz mit den Worten: „Humorlos? Unlustig? Langweilig? Such dir eines aus.“ Minka beobachtet erneut das nun liegende Stinktier und überlegt angestrengt. „Hmm... Also eigentlich nicht. Gerade dachte ich, dass sie einen super lustigen Witz erzählen würde, jedoch meinte sie das ernst.“, erklärt sie den beiden, welche sich ansehen. „Was hat sie denn gesagt?“, erkundigt sich Zoe und Minka überlegt weiter. „Sie meinte, dass sie mein Kunstwerk nicht sehen würde. Eigentlich sagt sie das immer scherzhaft, aber dieses Mal meinte sie das ernst. Falls ihr so etwas meint mit unlustig, dann Ja. Ja, sie ist heute irgendwie anders.“ Die drei sehen sich an und Russell scheint zu überlegen. „Ich wusste es“, murmelt er und die beiden Mädchen sehen in an. „Was wusstest du?“, möchte Zoe wissen und auch Minka scheint interessiert. „Ich habe mir schon zuvor gedacht, dass sie irgendwie anders war. Sonst möchte sie doch nie mit dir malen und eigentlich hätte sie schon längst mindestens einen Streich gespielt.“ Minka nickt und auch Zoe stimmt zu. „Aber woran kann das liegen?“, fragt Minka, jedoch weiß Russell darauf keine Antwort. „Darüber rätsle ich noch aber sicher finde ich es bald raus. Geh du lieber zurück zu Pepper, sonst wird sie noch misstrauisch.“ Minka akzeptiert und kehrt um. Die beiden anderen starren ihr hinterher und verschwinden dann in Richtung Futterbehälter. Pepper hat sich währenddessen wieder erhoben und überprüft ein bisschen die Farben und die Plane. Auf dieser entdeckt sie einige rote, gelbe, grüne und blaue Flecken. Auch Schwarze Punkte kann sie erkennen. „Hallo Pepper! Bin wieder da!“, ruft das freudige Äffchen und springt auf und ab.

Pepper wendet sich ihr zu und lächelt sie an, fragt danach: „Was wollten Zoe und Russell von dir?“ Minka blickt sie erstaunt an, sieht sich dann um und antwortet unsicher: „Wie kommst du den auf die Idee, dass ich mit Zoe und Russell geredet habe?“ „Naja,“, entgegnet Pepper und setzt dabei ein verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck auf, „Ich habe gesehen, wie du zu den beiden gegangen bist und wie ihr euch unterhalten habt.“ „Ich habe mich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten. Ich habe saubere Pinsel geholt“, versucht sie sich raus zureden, lächelt sie dann breit an und fängt dabei leicht an zu schwitzen. Misstrauisch wirft sie erst einen Blick auf die Hände, dann auf den Schwanz des Affen, und fragt sie: „Und wo sind die sauberen Pinsel?“ Nun sitzt Minka in der Klemme und sie überlegt über eine Lösung. Ihr fällt nur eine Methode ein und sie setzt ein schockierten Gesichtsausdruck auf und brüllt: „Ist das dort ein UFO? Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott! Wie aufregend! Sie mal Pepper!“ Jedoch scheint dies nicht zu klappen, da das Stinktier sie noch immer ansieht und den Kopf schüttelt. „Wirklich! Sieh Mal!“, aber Pepper wendet den Blick nicht ab. Nun müssen Zoe und Russell einschreiten und sie suchen in einer Kiste nach einem besonderen Spielzeug. Es ist eine Angel mit einem Haken. An diesen befestigt Russell eine leere Wasserschale und lässt diese dann hinter Pepper schweben. Dabei macht Zoe seltsame, summende Geräusche, die wie UFO-Geräusche klingen sollen. Nun wird Pepper neugierig und sie dreht sich um, nur um eine blaue Wasserschale an einer Angel zu sehen, welche ihr kleiner Igelfreund hält, und Zoe zu erblicken, welche sie geschockt ansieht. Peinlich berührt kichern die beiden und verschwinden. Während dieser Zeit schnappt sie Minka die Pinsel, die sie zuvor mit ihrem Schwanz weggeschmissen hat. Kurz bevor sich Pepper wieder umdreht, stellt sie sich wieder auf ihren alten Platz und sieht das Stinktier unsicher lächelnd an. „Diese Pinsel sind sauber“, erklärt sie und hält sie Pepper entgegen, welche zuerst das Affenmädchen, dann die Pinsel und zu Letzt wieder Minka anblickt. Misstrauisch antwortet sie: „Okay, wie du meinst. Wollen wir nun mit dem Malen anfangen?“ Auf diese Frage entgegnet Minka erfreut und schnell: „Klar! Lass uns anfangen! Ich hole dir eine Leinwand. Auf dieser dort male ich, okay?“ Noch immer misstrauisch, jedoch nun etwas aufgeregt, nickt sie und beobachtet wie Minka sich entfernt. Als sie aus der Sicht ist wendet sie sich der bemalten Leinwand zu und studiert diese. „Dieses blau... und dieses rot... Und vor allem das gelb! Sie zeigen förmlich... Ich weiß es nicht aber es sieht echt gut aus. Sagte Minka nicht gerade, dass sie eine neue Leinwand für sich holt?“ Gedankenversunken richtet sie ihre Augen in Richtung Decke und eine Rückblende erscheint, welche den Zeitpunkt widerspiegelt, welcher nur wenige Minuten zuvor passierte. In dieser sieht man Minka und Pepper wie sich sich unterhalten und gerade erklärt Minka: „Klar! Lass uns anfangen! Ich hole mir eine Leinwand. Auf dieser dort male du, okay?...okay?...okay?“ Das letzte Wort hallt leiser werdend immer wieder, bis es völlig verstummt und bis die Rückblende vollkommen verblasst. Sich in ihrer Erinnerungsversion sicher flüstert sie: „Ja, sie meinte dies wäre meine Leinwand... Obwohl der Satz Auf dieser dort male du, okay? Irgendwie seltsam klingt...“ Erneut wird sie unsicher, jedoch die Tatsache, dass Minka diese Worte gesagt hatte, lässt sie diese Sorgen wieder vergessen. Schulterzuckend bewegt sie sich vor die bemalte Leinwand und sucht sich einen der sauberen Pinsel aus. Nach kurzer Überlegung entschließt sie sich, das sie einfach die Augen schließt und dann einen greift. Die Wahl fällt auf den links äußersten Pinsel, welcher zugleich der größte ist, und diesen tunkt sie in das Gefäß mit knallroter Farbe, welche danach die borstige Pinselspitze schmückt. „Und nun ganz vorsichtig... langsam und vorsichtig...“, murmelt sie während sie ihren Pinsel immer näher an die Leinwand lenkt.

Minka erreicht währenddessen den Bereich, in dem die ganzen Objekte von Blythe gelagert werden, die die Tierchen für ihre Tricks und Hobbys benötigen, und sucht dort nach einer Leinwand. Jedoch kann sie keine finden und steht kurz davor die Suche aufzugeben, jedoch kommen genau in diesem Moment Vinnie und Sunil vorbei, die ebenfalls auf der Suche an Objekten sind. „Hallo Minka“, grüßt der Zauberer seine affige Freundin, welche mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht, „Hallo ihr Beiden!“, antwortet. Sofort konzentriert sie sich wieder auf die Suche. Die beiden Jungs sehen sich an und der, sonst tanzende, Gecko erkundigt sich bei Minka: „Sag mal... Suchst du irgendetwas?“ „Ja! Ich suche eine saubere Leinwand aber ich finde keine“, antwortet das pinke Äffchen während sie in paar Mikrofone, Bänder und Konfettipackungen beiseite räumt. Auch die beiden Männchen helfen ihr und nur wenige Momente später stößt Sunil seinen Kumpel an, verweist dann mit seinem Finger auf eine Leinwand, welche einfach so weit weg von den anderen Sachen steht, und erzählt ihm: „Wie kann Minka eine solch auffällige Leinwand nur übersehen? Sie steht doch einfach nur da... alleine!“ Unwissend zuckt Vinnie mit den Schultern und rät seinem magischen Kumpel, dass er Minka in diese Tatsache einweisen soll. „Minka?“, möchte er diese auf sich aufmerksam machen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. „Minka“, versucht er es erneut und schon wieder reagiert das Äffchen nicht. Genervt brüllt Sunil: „Minka! Hör mir zu!“ Dieses Mal reagiert Minka sogar und fragt neugierig: „Was ist denn los Sunil?“ Ohne nur noch ein Wort zu verlieren zeigt dieser auf die saubere Leinwand, auf welche das rosa Affenmädchen mit Freudenschreie reagiert. Dankbar klettert sie auf den Mangusten und wirft diesen beinahe um, danach springt sie auf Vinnies Kopf über und sorgt bei diesem für Gleichgewichtsstörungen. Unvermeidbar fällt dieser nach hinten und reißt dabei seinen blauhaarigen Freund um. Bei ihrer Landung entfleucht Sunil ein gedämpfter Schmerzensschrei und ein dunkles „Uff“ ist zu hören. Während Vinnie sich bei seinem Freund entschuldigt schnappt sie Minka die Leinwand und begibt sich wieder auf dem Weg zurück zu Pepper. Als sie bereits mehrere Meter entfernt ist, ruft sie: „Danke Sunil! Danke Vinnie!“ und der grüne Gecko hebt eine Hand hoch und zeigt seinen Daumen. Dabei ruft er zurück: „Kein Problem Minka!“ und Sunil brüllt mit seiner gedämpften Stimme: „Geh... runter... Vinnie!... Ich kriege... keine Luft!... Hil...fe!“ Minka steht kurz vor der Rückkehr und erblickt schon Pepper, jedoch verwundert sie etwas.

Die Bewegungen des Stinktieres weisen auf das Malen hin, dies ist aber unmöglich da sie gar keine Leinwand hat. „Wie kann sie malen?“, fragt sie sich selber und denkt über Möglichkeiten, wie sie trotzdem malen kann, nach. Plötzlich kommt ihr ein schrecklicher Einfall und sie erhört ihr Tempo. „Oh bitte, bitte, bitte!“, murmelt sie während sie ihrer grauhaarigen Freundin näher kommt. „Pepper?“, fragt sie das Stinktier, welches noch immer mit etwas beschäftigt zu sein scheint und das rosafarbene Äffchen wird langsam nervös. Ohne sich umzudrehen grüßt Pepper ihre Freundin und beendet ihre Tätigkeit. „Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!“, erklärt diese freudig und in Minka kommen seltsame Sorgen hoch. Mit einem Satz springt Pepper zur Seite und enthüllt das Bild, welches sie vollendet hat. In Minkas Augen wird Schock breit als sie das fertige Bild erblickt. „NEIN!“, brüllt sie verzweifelt und rennt auf die bemalte Leinwand zu. Das vorherige, unfertige Kunstwerk wurde von einem roten Grinsen, einer blauen Wolke und einer gelben Sonne verdeckt. „Ich habe sogar schon einen perfekten Titel für dieses Meisterwerk! Ich nenne es... Meisterwerk der beiden Meisterkünstler!“, verkündigt das erfreute Stinktier und wartet auf eine positive Reaktion der Affendame. Jedoch bleibt dieses aus, dafür hört man aber ein lautes Atmen. „Geht es dir gut?“, fragt das besorgte Stinktier das nun etwas unheimliche Äffchen. Dieses wendet sich von dem Bild ab und blickt Pepper an, mit Tränen in ihren Augen. „Wieso? Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dir eine neue Leinwand hole...“, möchte sie von ihrer Freundin wissen, welche sich plötzlich ganz unwohl fühlt. Pepper versuchte zu erklären, dass sie sich verhört hat, aber dies hilft nicht wirklich. Der weinende Affe wendet sich von ihr ab und blickt erneut auf ihr verunstaltetes Kunstwerk. „Pepper... geh jetzt bitte... Ich will alleine sein...“, bittet sie ihre Freundin, welche auf dieser nachgeht und sich zurückzieht. Während sie nach einer neuen Chance sucht um ihr neues Talent zu entdeckt, hört sie noch immer leise das Schluchzen von Minka in ihrem Kopf. 

„Ich glaube, ich hätte warten sollen“, überlegt sie während sie Sunil beobachtet, welcher nun aus seinem Zylinder einen Rosenstrauß zieht. Dieser verwelkt jedoch schon nach wenigen Sekunden. „Vielleicht sollte ich ja mal die Magie ausprobieren? Aber so ein wirklicher Fan der Zauberei war ich noch nie.“ Pepper blickt sich weiter um und entdeckt Vinnie, welcher ganz in der Nähe von dem magischen Mangusten tanzt. „Tanzen kann ich sicherlich gut! Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein.“ Begeistert erhöht sie ihr Lauftempo und bewegt sich gezielt auf den tanzenden Gecko zu. Sie bemerkt jedoch nicht, wie Zoe und Russell ihr folgen und sie beobachten. „Was glaubst du hat sie jetzt vor? Will sie etwa... tanzen?“, fragt Zoe ihren Begleiter, welcher nickt. „Ja,“, antwortet er und beobachtet das aufgeregt scheinende Stinktier, „sie scheint wirklich das Tanzen auszuprobieren. Aber kann sie überhaupt tanzen? Ich meine ja nur, Vinnie tanzt beinahe sein ganzes Leben und sogar er fällt immer wieder hin... Wie wird das dann erst bei Pepper?“ Die beiden blicken sich an und ein Ausdruck der Panik macht sich in ihren Gesichtern breit. Sie erhöhen ebenfalls ihr Tempo.


	4. Episode 1 - Peppers verlorenes Talent (Lied)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das erste der von mir geschriebenen Lieder... Hoffe ihr mögt es!

Währenddessen erreicht Pepper den tanzenden Gecko, welcher sie nicht beachtet. Seine Blicke sind auf Sunil gerichtet, welcher seinen Trick unterbricht um seinen besten Kumpel zuzusehen und klatscht. „Hey Vinnie!“, ertönt es hinter dem grünen Gecko, welcher sich umdreht und Pepper erblickt, welche vor ihm steht. „Was machst du gerade?“, fragt das neugierige Stinktier den jungen Mann und Sunil kommt zu den beiden. „Nun ja,“, überlegt Vinnie und sieht seinen Freund an, welcher neben ihm steht und ebenfalls Pepper ansieht, „Ich habe gerade Sunil meinen neuen Tanz gezeigt. Ich nenne ihn den Vinnie Step und Sunil findet ihn super.“ Der hellblaue Manguste nickt und ergänzt Vinnies Aussage: „Ja, mir gefällt dieser fantasievolle Tanz wirklich. Vor allem die ganzen Stürze verleihen diesem etwas... traditionelles.“ Er fängt an zu kichern, stößt dabei Pepper in die Seite und scherzt: „Ich würde ihn aber eher den Vinnie Fall nennen, wenn du verstehst.“ Beide fangen an zu lachen und Vinnies Gesicht weist eine leichte Rotfärbung auf. „Nicht lustig Sunil...“, warnt er seinen Kumpel, welcher sich wieder neben ihn stellt und ihn besserwisserisch anblickt. Das aufgeregte Stinktier hört zu kichern auf und blickt die beiden mitleiderregend an und fragt: „Würde es euch etwas ausmachen, wenn ich auch einmal tanze? Ich würde gerne einmal wissen, wie das geht und wie es sich anfühlt.“ Beide Jungs sehen sich an, nicken und im Gesicht des Stinktieres macht sich ein freudiges Lächeln breit. „Klar Pepper! Versuche es einfach mal“, ermutigt Sunil Pepper und lächelt sie an. Danach stellt er sich erneut neben das Stinktier und flüstert in ihr Ohr: „Schlimmer als Vinnie geht es nicht.“ Dies hört Vinnie und scheint beleidigt. Schuldig stellt sich der Manguste neben den Gecko, legt seinen Arm und dessen Schulter und entschuldigt sich freundlich: „Ach Vinnie, ich scherze doch nur. Du bist der beste Tänzer den ich jemals gesehen habe und das weißt du doch. Sei doch nicht sauer, bitte.“ Diese Worten funktionieren und Vinnie verzeiht seinem Kumpel. „Okay Pepper, dann fangen wir mal mit der Aufstellung an. Ich würde sagen, dass du dich neben mich stellst, links am Besten, und dann-“, versucht der Gecko den Ablauf zu erklären, wird aber von einer weiblichen Stimme unterbrochen. „Wartet! Wartet!“, ruft Zoe und auch Russell bittet um eine Unterbrechung. Die beiden Tiere kommen aus der gleichen Richtung wie Pepper und setzten sich neben sie. Der Igel atmet ziemlich stark und wirkt auch allgemein kaputt, während Zoe noch fit ist. „Wir wollen zusehen, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt.“, erklärt Zoe und der schwitzende Igel nickt zustimmend. Vinnie und Pepper sehen sich an, haben aber nichts gegen Zuschauer und antworten gemeinsam: „Wieso nicht? Ein wenig Publikum ist niemals schlecht.“ Während Vinnie und Pepper die Tanzschritte durchgehen, setzten sich Zoe, Russell und auch Sunil auf den harten Boden und warten auf die Vorstellung, wobei die beiden Erstgenannten jedoch etwas nervös wirken. „Bitte! Bitte lass Pepper nicht versagen!“, denkt sich Zoe während sie die beiden Tiere beim Reden beobachtet. Auch Russell macht sich Gedanken und er flüstert: „Ich kann eigentlich gar nicht hinsehen... aber ich muss!“ Sunil sieht die beiden nervösen Freunde genau an und wundert sich, warum sie sich so seltsam benehmen. Jedoch macht er sich keine weiteren Gedanken, da er viel zu gespannt auf die Uraufführung von Pepper ist. Zur gleichen Zeit erklärt Vinnie Pepper jeden Tanzschritt im Einzelnen: „Also Pepper... Wir beginnen mit einem Sidestep nach links und machen dort eine Drehung im Uhrzeigersinn, danach folgt ein Sprung nach rechts und erneut eine Drehung, jedoch dieses Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Dieser folgen dann vier Schritte, zwei mit jedem Bein, durch die wir langsam vorwärts wandern. Nach dem vierten Schritt springen wir, landen dann auf unseren Knien und reißen die Arme in die Luft. Hast du das verstanden?“ Pepper geht jeden gesagten Schritt im Kopf durch und stellt sie sich bildlich vor. „Natürlich Vinnie!“, bejaht sie die vorherige Frage des Geckos, stellt dann aber selbst eine, „Ist das dieser Vinnie Fall ehm.. Vinnie Step?“ Auf diese Frage hin muss Vinnie lachen und klopft sich dabei auf die Schenkel, wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Auge und erklärt: „Machst du Witze? Der Vinnie Step ist viel schwerer! Dieser Tanz heißt Summer Sun und gehört zu den leichtesten Tänzen überhaupt. Wer diesen nicht kann, sollte den Traum vom Tanzen sofort vergessen.“ Diese Worte jagen dem Stinktier zwar ein wenig Angst ein aber sie weiß ja, dass sie tanzen kann. „Dann kann es ja losgehen!“, schlägt sie motiviert vor und Vinnie stimmt ihr zu. Gemeinsam stellen sie sich vor die drei Tiere, welche die beiden aufgeregt ansehen. Zumindest ist Sunil wegen dem Auftritt aufgeregt. Die anderen Beiden fürchten eher ein Versagen von Peppers Seite. Der Auftritt beginnt und die beiden Tänzer drehen ihren Rücken zum Publikum. „Wartet!“, ruft Sunil und verschwindet kurz, nur um einen dunkelroten CD-Spieler zu holen, damit sie auch Musik haben. Er drückt auf den Knopf, der das Abspielen einleitet und setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Die Musik ist ein Remix aus dem Lied Air Plane von Lila Ellen und I'm Pretty and You know It! Von SMVAU und passt perfekt zu dem geplanten Tanz. Erfreut hebt Vinnie seinen Daumen und bedankt sich mit den Worten: „Danke Sunil. Jetzt kann es richtig losgehen!“   
Und kaum waren diese Worte gesagt beginnen Vinnie und Pepper, sie aber verzögert, mit dem schwingen ihrer Hüften im Takt. Wie Zoe und Russell es bereits erwartet haben, stellt sich Pepper wirklich schlecht an, denn sie reagiert zu langsam. Erst nachdem Vinnie beinahe mit der ersten Umdrehung fertig ist macht Pepper den Schritt nach links. Gerade als sie die Umdrehung in Angriff nehmen will, folgt Vinnie dem Plan und macht seinen Sidestep nach rechts und knall dabei gegen das verwirrte Stinktier. Der Auftritt ist gelaufen und Pepper verliert ihr Gleichgewicht. Auch Vinnie kann sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten und beide fallen hin, während das Publikum sie erschrocken beobachtet. Besorgt erheben sich Zoe, Russell und Sunil und sie gehen zu den Tänzern. Vinnie erhebt sich, wobei Sunil ihm assistiert, und auch Pepper kann sich wieder auf ihre Beine stellen. „Das war ein wirklich... interessanter Auftritt“, versucht Sunil die Beiden zu loben, aber in dem Gesicht des Geckos sieht man Wut. „Sunil, lass es! Das war kein interessanter Auftritt! Das war nicht einmal ein Auftritt, das war einfach pures Chaos! Und Pepper... Ach, vergiss es... Ich geh mich hinlegen...“, schimpft Vinnie und geht enttäuscht und erschöpft weg. Sunil folgt ihm und legt seinen Arm um seine Schulter, um seinem Freund beizustehen.  
Pepper ist enttäuscht von sich selbst und auch von Vinnie. „Er hätte es mir ruhig besser erklären können! Von wegen ein Anfängertanz, er kann ihn auch nicht tanzen“, versucht sie ihre Fehler zu verdecken, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Zoe und Russell gehen zu dem Stinktier und sehen sie verwundert und besorgt an. „Pepper? Geht es dir gut? Irgendwie benimmst du dich heute anders? Und warum tanzt du auf einmal... und malst? Außerdem haben wir von dir noch keinen Witz gehört und das den ganzen Tag nicht“, versucht Zoe etwas zu erfahren, aber ihre Freundin sieht sie teilnahmslos an. „Mir geht es gut. Ich möchte nur etwas neues ausprobieren... Und ich erzähle keine Witze mehr Zoe... nie mehr... Die Comedy habe ich aufgegeben.“ Die Hundedame und der Igel blicken Pepper überrascht an und können nicht fassen, was sie gerade gehört haben. „Du hast die Comedy aufgegeben? Warum?“, möchte Russell wissen, aber Pepper möchte auf das Geschehene nicht weiter eingehen. „Ihr wisst genau warum!“, brüllt das Stinktier und die beiden Freunde weichen zurück, jedoch wissen sie noch immer nicht wovon sie redet. Zoe versucht sie zu beruhigen und gesteht: „Ich habe keine Ahnung... Erkläre es uns.“ Pepper sieht sie an und erklärt sich bereit, dies zu tun.  
(LIED) (Cover: Lady Gaga- Pokerface – Neuer Titel: Probier's aus!)

(Mr Gummi) (Singend (Mit einer dunklen Stimme)

Oh ja, Oh ja  
Pepper der Star

Oh ja, Oh ja  
Pepper der Star  
Oh ja, Oh ja  
(Pepper) (singend (Mit einer normalen Singstimme, verglichen mit Applejacks Stimme aus MLP (Im deutschen) nur ein wenig heller   
und klingender, weniger Akzent))

Ich war Comedian, doch das war nicht mein Stil  
All die vielen Scherze wurden den andern' wohl zu viel (Nicht lustig)  
Heut' häng' ich mein Gummihuhn für immer an die Wand  
Und erzähl mit diesem Lied wie ich ein neues Talent fand  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Oh oh Oh Oh Ohohohoh  
(Pepper)  
Vielleicht der Tanz oder die Magie  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohohohoh  
(Pepper)  
Versuch es aus, sonst weiß ich es nie

Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Jedes Talent in diesem Haus!

(Mr. Gummi)  
Von Sunil, Minka und Penny  
(Pepper)  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Alle Talente in diesem Haus!

(Mr. Gummi)  
Zoe, Russell und auch Vinnie  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Ja oh Ja  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Pepper der Star

 

(Pepper)  
Wenn meine Stimm' erklingt  
spürst du wie dein Knie erweicht!  
Zu tanzen mit dem Band  
wie Penny ist doch kinderleicht (Oh Doch nicht)  
Gib mir deinen Zauberstab,  
ich zeig dir wie das geht!  
Sunil, du weißt schon dass da gerad'  
dein Cape in Flammen steht, steht

(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Oh oh Oh Oh Ohohohoh  
(Pepper)  
Vielleicht der Tanz oder die Magie  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ohohohoh  
(Pepper)  
Versuch es aus, sonst weiß ich es nie

Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Jedes Talent in diesem Haus!  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Von Sunil, Minka und Penny  
(Pepper)  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Alle Talente in diesem Haus!

(Mr. Gummi)  
Zoe, Russell und auch Vinnie  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Ja oh Ja  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent

(Mr. Gummi)  
Pepper der Star  
...  
Oh Ja oh Ja  
...

(Pepper)  
Hört mich sagen kann nicht singen, tanzend schwingen, weder Malen noch nach Zahlen, auch beim Zaubern als wackelt oder einfach fackelt.  
Mode schaffen könnte klappen, dafür müsst ichs erstmal lern'  
Organisieren-ganisieren, keine Zeit zu verlieren!  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Jedes Talent in diesem Haus!  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Von Sunil, Minka und Penny  
(Pepper)  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Alle Talente in diesem Haus!  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Zoe, Russell und auch Vinnie  
(Pepper)  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Jedes Talent in diesem Haus!

(Mr. Gummi)  
Von Sunil, Minka und Penny  
(Pepper)  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Alle Talente in diesem Haus!  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Zoe, Russell und auch Vinnie  
(Pepper)  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Jedes Talent in diesem Haus!  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Von Sunil, Minka und Penny  
(Pepper)  
Probier's aus! Probier's aus!  
Alle Talente in diesem Haus!  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Zoe, Russell und auch Vinnie

(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Glaubt ihr das könnte klappen?  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Ja oh Ja

(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Pepper der Star  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Oh Ja oh Ja  
(Pepper)  
ver-ver-verlorenes, verlornes' Talent  
(Mr. Gummi)  
Pepper ist da! 

(Man sieht einen Schatten, welcher Pepper darstellt und seine Hüften hin und her bewegt, in einem Scheinwerferlichtkegel stehen. Die Umgebung ist stockfinster und bei jedem singen sieht man Mr. Gummi, welcher sich von je einer Ecke des Bildes in dieses bewegt (Oben, unten, links, rechts) und zum Schluss sieht man, wie das Scheinwerferlicht erlischt.  
Pepper sitzt in dem Raum, in dem sie geschlafen hat, und blickt an eine Wand. An dieser sieht man Bilder von ihren Streichen aus vorherigen Episoden, welche langsam zu Boden fallen. Das letzte, fallende Bild zeigt all ihre Freunde lachend auf dem Boden und sie mit ihrer Scherzbrille auf einer Bühne. Minka ist nass, Vinnie hat eine Torte im Gesicht und Russell sitzt auf einem Pupskissen. Traurig sieht sie Mr. Gummi an, welchen sie in ihrer linken Pfote hält, und eine Träne fließt über ihre Wange und landet auf dem Gummihuhn, welches sie danach in die Dunkelheit wirft.  
Das Stinktier steht wieder im Scheinwerferlicht, erneut nur der Schatten, und neben ihr sieht man in seiner normalen Gestalt Mr Gummi, welcher ebenfalls seine Hüften bewegt. Immer wenn das Gummihuhn singt, steht Peppers Schatten still. Wenn sie aber singt, bewegt sich Mr. Gummi nicht.  
Das Licht geht an und sie befindet sich in einer Art Trainingsraum, wo auch alle ihre Freunde sind. Sie trägt eine Strumpfhose, hält ein Mikrofon in ihrer linken Hand, ein Band an einem Stock in ihrer rechten Hand und trägt einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf. Sie ist im Zentrum des Raumes positioniert und um sie herum in einem Kreis aufgestellt sind ihre Freunde, welche alle ihrer Talente entsprechend gekleidet sind (Russell: grauer Anzug und ein Klemmbrett in den Pfoten, sowie ein dunkelblauer Kugelschreiber, Zoe: Ein glitzerndes, dunkelrotes Kleid, eine auffällig schöne Frisur und ein Headset, Vinnie: Eine schwarze Lederhose, Ein weißes Tanktop und nach oben gestylte Haare, Minka: Ein weißer Kittel mit Farbklecksen, eine Baskenmütze auf dem Kopf und ein Pinsel sowie eine Palette, in ihren Händen, Sunil: Ein Zylinder mit einem roten Band, einen schwarzen Frack, über dem ein schwarzer Umhang mit roter Innenseite hängt, und in seiner linken Hand ein Zauberstab, Penny: Ein rosafarbenes Tütü mit einer weißen Strumpfhose und einem weißen Stock in der Hand, an dem ein lilafarbenes Band gebunden ist, mit dem sie in der Luft eine Spirale kreiert). Während Pepper singt und sich jeden ihrer Freunde ansieht, schwingt das Bild immer auf den jeweiligen Charakter, wenn Mr. Gummi den Namen dieses Tierchen singt. Während der Zeit, wo sie im Bild sind, gehen sie teilweise ihren Tätigkeiten nach.  
Nun sieht man einen bunten Hintergrund und in der Mitte sieht man Peppers Kopf. Um sie herum sieht man die Köpfe der anderen Tierchen, welche sie ansehen und im Takt hin und her wiegen. Pepper sieht von einem zum anderen und wirkt unentschlossen. Der Hintergrund ändert von Tier zu Tier seine Farbe, wobei er bei Russell dunkelrot, bei Zoe dunkellila, bei Penny weiß, bei Sunil dunkelblau, bei Vinnie dunkelgrün und bei Minka hellrosa bis lachsfarben ist. Am Ende dieser Stelle überschwemmt der dunkelilane Hintergrund das Bild und überdeckt jeden Charakter.  
Das Bild fährt zurück und der lilane Hintergrund entpuppt sich als ein Vorhang, welcher den hinteren Teil einer Bühne verdeckt. Vor diesem stehen nun Zoe und Pepper und beide singen ein Lied. Dabei ist Zoe aber stumm und Pepper singt den Text des Liedes. Aber ihr Gesang ist anscheinend schrecklich und Zoe legt sich zu Boden und hält sich die Ohren zu. Nun wird der Vorhang von einem weißen Farbton überdeckt, welcher aber wieder verschwindet. Nun steht, anstatt Zoe, Penny Ling mit dem Stinktier auf der Bühne und beide haben eine Stock mit Band in der einen Pfote. Während Penny sehr geschickt mit diesem umgeht, fesselt Pepper ihre Freundin mit ihrem eigenen Band und als sie daran zieht dreht sich der Panda, wie ein Kreisel, von der Bühne. Der Gesichtsausdruck von Pepper verzieht sich zu einem bereuenden Ausdruck und sie zuckt mit den Schultern und zieht sie ruckartig hoch, als wäre Penny irgendwo gegen gedreht, was auch der Fall ist.

Nun überdeckt etwas dunkelblaues das Bild und es entpuppt sich als ein Tuch von Sunil, welcher einen Zaubertrick vorführt. Pepper schnappt sich den Zauberstab aus seinen Händen und schwingt diesen. Eine graue Wolke erscheint und als sie sich verzieht hat sich anscheinend nichts verändert. Das Bild ist auf das Tuch gerichtet und fährt zurück, wodurch man erst erfährt, dass Sunils Cape Feuer gefangen hat. Dieser rennt schreiend von der Bühne und Pepper lässt enttäuscht den Zauberstab fallen und den Schwanz hängen. Das Bild wird schwarz.  
Nun sieht man erneut nur einen Lichtkegel mit Peppers Schatten aber neben ihr tanzen nun Mr. Gummi, ein Mikrophon, der Bänderstab und der Zauberstab. Die Abfolge entspricht der vorherigen, wobei nun alle Gegenstände tanzen, wenn Mr. Gummi tanzt, und still stehen, wenn das Gummihuhn still steht.)  
Erneut befindet sich Pepper in dem Trainingsraum, jedoch ist dieses Mal etwas anders. Die Tierchen, von denen Pepper bereits die Talente verhauen hat, sehen nun niedergeschlagen aus, während die anderen, also Minka, Vinnie und Russell, noch fröhlich ihren Talenten nach gehen. Zoe, Penny und Sunil wiederum zeigen unterschiedliche Arten der Trauer und der Niedergeschlagenheit, welche zu den zuvor passierten Geschehnissen passen. Zoe liegt noch immer auf dem Boden, ihr Headset hat sie vor sich geschmissen und sie drückt ihre Pfoten gegen ihre Ohren. Außerdem sehen ihre Haare recht durcheinander aus und auch das Kleid hat etwas an Glanz und Glitzer verloren. Penny Ling sitzt auf dem Boden und ihre Augen drehen sich schnell in unterschiedlich Richtungen, links gegen und rechts im Uhrzeigersinn. Dabei hält sie sich den Kopf und kleinere Sterne sind über ihrem Kopf zu sehen. Ihr weißer Stab ist zerbrochen und das Band liegt bewegungslos über ihre Knie. Sie ist noch immer verwirrt und ihr ist schwindelig. Sunil steht etwas gekrümmt und hält in seiner Hand einen Zipfel von seinem Umhang, welcher angebrannt, und somit kaputt, ist und seine Unterlippe zittert. Sein Hut ist von seinem Kopf gerutscht und aus diesem guckt ein kleiner Hase heraus, welcher Pepper grimmig anblickt und den Kopf schüttelt. Sunils Zauberstab hält er lustlos in der freien Hand und lässt diesen dann fallen. Die anderen drei gehen weiter ihren Beschäftigungen nach, wobei Russell auf seiner Liste etwas abhackt, Vinnie den Moonwalk tanzt und Minka eine leere Staffelei bemalt. Pepper sieht sich erneut ihre Freunde an und scheint ein wenig trauriger als zuvor. Erneut werden die genannten Charaktere in das Bild gerückt, wodurch man ihre Tätigkeiten noch besser erkennen kann. Das Licht geht wieder aus.  
Eine Silhouette von dem Stinktier ist zusehen, welche etwas anblickt. Mr. Gummi steht neben ihr und blickt ebenfalls in die gleiche Richtung.  
Die Silhouetten werden farbig und man sieht, wie Pepper wieder an die Wand blickt, wo nun andere Bilder zu sehen sind, welche sie abreißt. Jedes Bild wird einzeln gezeigt und auf dem Ersten sieht man Pepper in einem hellgrünen Bühnenkleid und sie singt, aber das Publikum ergreift die Flucht. Dann sieht man ein Bild wo sie mit Vinnie tanzt und beide tragen ein Outfit, welches aus einer dunkelblauen Jeans, weißen Schuhen und einem schwarzen, in Vinnies Fall weißen, Shirt besteht. Pepper führte gerade einen Sprung aus und landet dabei auf dem Fuß des Geckos, welcher Tränen in den Augen hat und aufschreit. Peppers Gesichtsausdruck ist panisch dabei. Bild Nummer drei zeigt Pepper und Minka, welche zusammen ein Bild malen. Jedoch sieht man auf dem Bild wie Pepper einen dunkelbraunen Strich zu weit gezogen hat und so das gesamte Bild ruiniert. Man kann gut erkennen welche Teile des Bildes von Minka und welche von Pepper gemalt sind und Minka sieht sehr aufgebracht aus, was Pepper jedoch auf dem Bild nicht bemerkt. Auf den letzten beiden Bildern, welche man an der Wand hängend sehen kann, sind Pepper und Sunil abgebildet. Sunil steht neben der Stinktierdame und sieht unzufrieden aus. Pepper hält einen Zauberstab in der Hand und man kann einen braunen Tisch sehen, auf dem eine rosafarbene Vase mit einer goldenen Blume steht. Pepper sollte diese anscheinend verzaubern, jedoch ist die Vase nur umgefallen und vom Tisch gerollt, weswegen man auf dem Bild nur Scherben, eine halbe Vase sowie eine Blume und einige Blüten inmitten einer Wasserpfütze liegen sieht. Das Stinktiermädchen sieht auf die Pfütze hinab und ihr Gesichtsausdruck verrät Verzweiflung. Auf dem anderen Bild sieht man Sunil schreiend wegrennend und Pepper folgt ihm, ebenfalls panisch. Nun steht ein weißes Tuch in Flamen, welches sich auf dem braunen Tisch befindet. Den Zauberstab lässt Pepper neben dem Tisch liegen.  
Nun sieht man Pepper im Zentrum des Bildes und sie blickt den Zuschauer an. Im Hintergrund sieht man weitere Bilder vorbeiziehen, welche die nachfolgenden Situationen beschreiben: Auf dem ersten Bild sieht man Pepper und Blythe, welche bei dem Mädchen im Zimmer sitzen und sich gegenseitig ihre selbstgemachten Klamotten zeigen. Das von Blythe ist, wie immer eigentlich, meisterhaft, jedoch hat Pepper kläglich versagt. Ihr Kleidungsstück ist sehr unsauber gemacht und besitzt drei Arme, drei Beine und keine Öffnung für den Kopf. Außerdem ist die Farbwahl grausam gewählt. Ein grünlich-gelblicher Stoff mit roten Ärmeln und cremefarbenen Nähten. Pepper sieht sehr zufrieden aus, kneift die Augen vor Freude zusammen und zeigt ein breites Lächeln. Blythe hingegen ist eher schockiert von dem Outfit und ihr Ausdruck zeigt deutlich Sorge und Fremdscham. Das letzte Bild besteht aus drei Bildern, welche aneinander gereiht werden. Auf dem ersten sieht man Russell, welcher auf eine ordentlich organisierte Schublade blickt und stolz auf sich ist. Danach folgt ein Bild, auf dem er und Pepper sich eine andere Schublade ansehen, welche das genaue Gegenteil von der ist, welche Russell sich vorgenommen hat. Diese ist unlogisch sortiert und keine der einzelnen Fächer sind völlig ausgenutzt. Das letzte Bild dieser Reihe stellt den schockierten Russell und die mit ihrer Arbeit zufriedene Pepper. Die drei Bilder werden untereinander angezeigt.  
Das Bild wird wieder schwarz und erneuter Aufenthalt in dem bereits bekannten Trainingsraum wird dargestellt. Nun sind alle Freunde um Pepper schlecht drauf und Pepper sieht sich wieder um. Zoe, Penny und Sunil verhalten sich wie bereits in dem zweiten Fall, nur Minka, Vinnie und Russell verhalten sich anders. Minka sitzt nun auf dem Boden, sieht die verunstaltete Staffelei aus der Situation vor diesem Song, wo Pepper ihr unvollendetes Meisterwerk, in den Augen der Stinktierdame, vollendet hat. Die Borsten des Pinsels sind mit roter Farbe bedeckt und die feuchte Farbe tropft von diesem zu Boden, da das Künstleräffchen ihren Pinsel schlapp in ihren Händen hält. Der organisierte Igel hält nun zwei Klemmbretter in den Pfoten und blickt immer wieder rasch von dem Einen auf das Andere und wieder zurück. Er scheint verwirrt und in Eile zu sein. Vinnie kniet auf dem Boden und hält seinen Fuß, auf den Pepper gelandet war, und sieht diesen mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck an. Seine Haare sind zerzaust und einige hängen in sein Gesicht und sein weißes Tanktop, sowie seine schwarze Hose, besitzt ein paar Löcher. Wenn der Text sich wiederholt, fährt das Bild ein wenig zurück und man sieht wie sich der Kreis um Pepper verengt und alle ihre Freunde stehen beinahe direkt um sie herum. Nun sehen sie aber anstatt traurig erbost aus und jeder dreht sich um, wenn sein Name von Mr.Gummi genannt wird. Als alle Tiere sich umgedreht haben, öffnet sich unter Pepper eine Falltür und sie fällt. Nun sieht man Pepper fallen und alles andere ist schwarz. Sie sieht erschreckt und ängstlich aus und wedelt mit den Armen und Füßen. Nun sieht man immer nur die Gesichter der Tiere, die genannt werden, und sie blicken Pepper finster an. Diese tauchen von unten auf und ziehen sich nach oben bis sie das Bild verlassen. Bei Minka, Sunil und Penny tauchen Minka und Penny links auf, natürlich zeitlich versetzt, und Sunil schmückt die rechte Seite. Bei den anderen drei Tieren ist die Reihenfolge genau umgekehrt. Zoe und Vinnie sieht man rechts und Russell taucht links auf. Dann verlässt auch Pepper das Bild, aber nach unten.  
Die Schattenszene wiederholt sich, jedoch ist Pepper dieses Mal alleine und sie bewegt auch nicht die Hüften. Sie liegt auf dem Boden, da sie hart gelandet ist, und hält sich die Augen zu.  
Plötzlich taucht Mr. Gummi auf und hilft ihr hoch. Ihm folgen zuerst das Mikrophon und der Bänderstab, danach tauchen ein Zauberstab und das Outfit von Pepper auf, welches sie beim Tanzen mit Vinnie trug. Bei der dritten Wiederholung tauchen schließlich ein Pinsel mit brauner Farbe, das Kleidungsstück, welches sie mit Blythe angefertigt hatte, und ein Klemmbrett auf, welches unsorgfältig geführt wurde. Diese bilden einen Kreis um Pepper und das Bild zeigt sie nun von oben, sodass man sieht wie sie Pepper tragen. Während der letzten Wiederholung schmeißen sie Pepper in die Luft, welche lacht und sich wieder freut und Mr.Gummi taucht von unten auf und singt die letzten Worte. Dann wird das Bild wieder, ohne Überleitung oder Ab- bzw. Überblendung, von der normalen Handlung überdeckt.)


End file.
